merpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Elire and Hele
Main= Elire and Hele are the secret divine powers of the Kantaloppa Isles and the main forces of power behind Meropolis, serving as their deities of worship. Currently, Elire rules over Paradis, and Hele over Hel. Neither are good or evil, and have their own alignments. Appearance of Elire Elire is described as being completely made of gold. His hair is made of gold, his tongue is gold: all around Elire and all inside Elire is gold. He wears no clothes save for a wreath of green leaves and a necklace of green leaves, but it's stated he has no outward genitals either. He also sports scars across his face, and is said to weep cut diamonds. Appearance of Hele Hele is described as being completely made of silver. Her hair is made of silver, her tongue is silver: all around Hele and all inside Hele is silver. She wears no clothes save for a wreath of green leaves, but it's stated she has no genitals or nipples. She also sports scars across her face, and is said to weep shiny white pearls. Behavior Elire is calm and collected, as is Hele, who is serene and full of grace. They often spend time selecting Alt Mons to come true, although they have very different ideals for each: Elire prefers that all wishes have a side effect to "prove their merit" while Hele believes wishes should not have consequences for casting them, which has led to one or more occasions of disaster. After the second disaster, Hele was not allowed to grant wishes by herself, and required Elire's constant supervision. Powers and Abilities Elire and Hele are surrounded with a mass of powers. Combat Neither sibling is shown to fight, but they most likely use their arsenal of powers. Life Creation Elire created all life, and Hele is responsible for killing it. Each has significant control over Life and Death. Reality Manipulation Elire and Hele are high-powered in the abilities of reality manipulation. Their abilities are very rare, and can perform impossible feats to the point of breaking reality itself and shattering the rules of logic and reason. An example of Elire's power is that he can walk on clouds and thin air, and can fly. Timeline Switching In order to cast Alt Mons, Elire and Hele simply put the casters into a seperate timeline where such a thing is possible, as Reality Manipulation does not allow for them to cast wishes for others, only for themselves. They themselves cannot put themselves in a different timeline, however. Immortality Both beings can live for eternity as long as their source of power is not depleted. |-|History= Pre-Story Elire and Hele obtained their powers from another God. Elire obtained full power, and divided it to Hele. It was Hele who heard Quinn's Alt Mon. More will be revealed in a future prequel. |-|Trivia= *Elire and Hele are one of the few asexual characters. *The idea for Elire came sometime in late 2016. The idea for Hele did not come until 2018. *Elire speaks like Cori, and Hele speaks similarly to Karali, although their voices are notably different: Elire's is "neither female nor male" and Hele's is "very feminine". *Elire was always made of gold in the first bi-manuscript. *Elire is older than Hele. *Hele's name is Estonian, and means "shining." Elire's name is made up. *Elire and Hele have seperate bodies, but are stated to have connected hearts. This will be explained in their prequel. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Asexual Category:Existent Category:Gods Category:Goddesses